Pedido de Aniversário
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, percebi que o seu nome é ridículo, feio e... Continuação de Festa de Aniversário


_Nota: Naruto não me pertence. Isso aqui surgiu apenas por desencargo de consciência, já que recebi comentários pedindo continuação nos dois sites de fic onde publiquei. A idéia dessa vez não veio do bicho preguiça que alguém se tornou... né, sua rata branca? _

Pedido de aniversário

_Parabéns para você..._

O início da musica fez a ninja de olhos perolados olhar em volta. Hinata estava preocupada. A cinco anos, Naruto havia lhe surpreendido, com uma medalha em forma de coração... que ela nunca tirara.

Colocou a mão sobre ela, enquanto uma preocupação lhe vinha a mente. Onde o loiro estabanado estava?

Kurenai sensei havia cedido novamente sua casa para fazerem uma festa de aniversario para ela, mas dessa vez, ela havia ajudado a organizar a festa.

Neji havia ficado de braços cruzados, enquanto Lee, Chouji e Kiba traziam as bebidas, o Bykugan ativado, para garantir que nenhuma coisa alcoólica entrasse daquela vez.

_Nesta data querida..._

Haviam esperado por quase três horas e nada de Naruto aparecer ou dar noticia. Ela havia ficado mais preocupada, quando Sakura, chegara. Estava atrasada, arrastando um Sai com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Naruto lhe dissera para nunca confiar naquele sorriso, em especial se aquela cópia mal-feita de Sasuke lhe pedisse alguma informação sobre ele. Hinata desmaiara, quando Sai, na primeira conversa "civilizada", lhe informara sobre a sua opinião sobre o tamanho do... Ela ainda corava ao lembrar-se do apelido que Sai colocara no seu namorado.

Naruto ficara furioso, partindo para cima de Sai. Quando Hinata acordara, Naruto estava machucado... E Sai também. Sakura havia feito um excelente serviço em separar os dois. Ela fora quem cuidara de Naruto, daquela vez.

E no ano passado, quando fizeram a comemoração do seu aniversario na casa de Kiba, Naruto não saíra do seu lado. Ficara furioso com o presente que Sai lhe dera.

Um arreio.

_Muitas felicidades..._

Naruto não ficara furioso com o presente em si, mas sim com a explicação que ele seria muito útil para Hinata, para controlar o jumento do namorado. Partira para cima do moreno... Sakura os separando, mais uma vez.

Hinata nem por um segundo, perguntou-se se alguém percebera sua preocupação. Haviam decidido iniciar a festa e quando Kiba dera a idéia de dançarem com a aniversariante, alguém lembrara os ossos partidos de um certo Kazekaze de Suna, que havia dito a Hinata, em um momento de bebedeira, há dois anos, que se "Naruto algum dia a magoasse, que o procurasse." Foram as ultimas palavras, antes do portador da raposa de nove caudas se enfurecesse, partindo para cima dele...

O resultado fora que o Kazekaze tivera que prolongar sua estadia em Konoha por quase dois meses, Naruto sendo obrigado a cumprir missões ranking E, que a Hokage criara especialmente para puni-lo.

_Muitos anos de vida!_

Foi apenas quando Hinata apagara as velas, que Naruto aparecera. Quando o encarara, percebera uma seriedade muito grande no rosto do loiro. "Hinata Hyuuga", ele dissera seu nome, com a mesma seriedade de quando obtinham alguma informação mais sólida a respeito de Sasuke.

Hinata sentira a dor de Naruto. Ele chorara por semanas a fio, quando a ultima informação os levara a uma caverna... E ao corpo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto não admitia ter falhado, era como se fosse a prova que ele não serviria para Hokage. E quando fora obrigado a fazer o relatório para a Hokage, estivera com a cabeça baixa, as lagrimas escorrendo.

Hinata sentiu-se estremecer, quando Naruto aproximou-se dela, falando que precisava que ela fosse com ele. Apenas ela. Naruto parecia ter incorporado algum espírito gélido e sem sentimentos.

Kiba tentou argumentar com Naruto, que o encarara da mesma forma. "Sou apenas o mensageiro, Izunuka".

Todos o encararam, assustados. Sem mais uma palavra, Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, virou-se e saiu. Hinata o seguiu. Dois quarteirões da casa de Kurenai, quando Naruto virou para ela.

"Está muito lenta, Hinata Hyuuga. Suba nas minhas costas," ordenou. Ela tentou argumentar, mas Naruto foi inflexível. Ela por fim percebeu que o traje laranja de Naruto estava em frangalhos, como se ele tivesse sido atacado ou treinado muito. Vários ferimentos leves se viam no rosto, o braço esquerdo pendia de um modo estranho.

Naruto pulava os telhados, enquanto Hinata apertava seu pescoço com força. Estava com medo do que ira acontecer. Parou em frente ao seu restaurante favorito de lamem, abaixando-se e a colocando no chão.

Entrou no restaurante, sem pedir se ela iria entrar. Sentou-se, pedindo o mesmo de sempre. Hinata sentou-se ao lado dele, a garganta sendo apertada pelas mãos geladas do medo. "Quando Sasuke foi atrás de Orochimaru, decidi que salvar o meu melhor amigo, seria a maneira que eu tinha forças para me tornar Hokage. Com a morte dele..."

"Naruto...", ela tentou falar, sendo impedida por uma mão dele erguida. "Com a morte dele, eu percebi que eu não iria me tornar Hokage. Eu desabei, Hinata. Mas então, uma certa ninja, que sempre estava por perto, que eu por muito tempo achei estranha, me mostrou que Sasuke havia escolhido aquele caminho. Ela não desistiu de mim, Hinata Hyuuga", pela primeira vez, o sorriso que ela amava ver, surgiu no rosto do loiro. "Ela me fez levantar, me fez lutar,me mostrou, que mesmo não sabendo, eu era um exemplo".

"Naruto", ela tentou novamente, e novamente ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

"Desde o momento que finalmente entendi, troquei minhas prioridades. Eu não quis ser mais o gennin tolo, que estava correndo atrás de um sonho impossível, de mudar o destino de um amigo, de buscar o reconhecimento de todos. Eu desejei então, me tornar Hokage para ser digno o suficiente para pedir a mão de uma certa ninja em casamento."

"Naruto...", ela falou, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar meio irritado de Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuuga, hoje pela manhã, a Hokage-sama me chamou para fazer um teste, perante o conselho dos anciãos."

"Um teste? Para quê?", Hinata não conteve-se em perguntar.

"Durante esse teste, Hinata Hyuuga, percebi que o seu nome é ridículo, feio e...", Naruto calou-se, percebendo as lagrimas que brilhavam nos olhos perolados da ninja. "O que quero saber, Hinata Hyuuga é se você aceita trocar o seu nome para Hinata Uzumaki."

"Naruto, eu...", Hinata ficou sem fôlego ao compreender as palavras de Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, eu vou lhe matar!" Naruto ao escutar a voz furiosa de Neji, fez a única coisa saudável naquela ocasião. Fugiu.


End file.
